<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by Curiosi_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122568">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea'>Curiosi_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Din nor Cobb had fantastic lives before meeting each other. They changed each other's lives. Sometimes all it takes for an evening to be perfect is having the person you love dance with you to a song that describes you both perfectly.<br/>Song Fic: "I Hear a Symphony" by Cody Fry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiningTrees/gifts">ThePiningTrees</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pinesy mentioned wanting a dancing in the kitchen fic. How could I possibly say no to such a simple request?? <br/>The song I used is "I Hear a Symphony" by Cody Fry and honestly, it's the most appropriate song for the two of them. (Thank you server for introducing me to this song like two days after I joined.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I used to hear a simple song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was, until you came along.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now in its place is something new.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hear it when I look at you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din first heard the song in the car on his way to pick Grogu up from preschool. He was drawn to it immediately, though he couldn’t say why. While he had the full intention of googling the lyrics when he stopped the car, it was quickly forgotten about as Grogu began his tangent about what had happened that day. The melody of the song played in his head well into the evening but the words were long lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he heard it was after dropping Grogu off at Peli's for the evening. He was on his way back home to have a date night with Cobb but he decided to pull over. There in front of a random house two blocks away from his own, he typed in the few lyrics he was able to recall and the song popped up. Listening to it again, he realized why he was drawn to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had gone through life alone for so long. Sure, he had many foster siblings to keep him company over the years, but he never had anyone he connected with. After losing his parents, he didn’t have anyone to really care about. No friends, no real family. He spent most of his life on his own, depending only on himself. That was his life - his simple song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he had adopted Grogu, he felt a real connection for the first time since losing his parents. He was thrilled, he finally had someone who he loved unconditionally and who loved him an equal amount, if not more, in return. But it wasn’t quite what he knew he needed. Grogu depended on him, and while he brought so much happiness and love into Din’s life, it wasn’t the same connection. He needed an equal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he met Cobb. Cobb filled his life with such wonder and love that Din didn't even know was possible. He couldn’t understand how he, or Grogu, managed to live without him for so long. He was Din’s rock through life from that point on. He was the person Din knew he could always go to for anything, good or bad. He was the first person he wanted to talk to in the morning and the last person before he fell asleep. He loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Din's life was a simple song, Cobb was the one who came along and played something new. Cobb was his new song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With simple songs I wanted more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfection is so quick to bore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are more beautiful by far.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our flaws are who we really are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hadn’t realized he was humming until Cobb finished the melody for him. He turned around from his place at the counter, the knife in his hand stilling from chopping carrots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that song?” Din asked, his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb laughed from the stove, mindlessly stirring the stew they were making for dinner. “Yeah, I have it on a playlist I listen to a lot. I love that song.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it out to Din. “The playlist should still be up, put the song on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din took the phone from his hand, setting the knife down. He smiled softly as he saw Cobb’s latest lock screen - a simple picture of Grogu in Din’s lap as he read to him. He hadn't even known the picture had been taken. Din unlocked the phone and his smile became brighter. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Songs that make me think of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" he questioned, looking up from the phone to see a light dusting of pink paint Cobb's cheeks and ears. “Songs related to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well," Cobb stammered out. He cleared his throat, focusing intently on the stew. He gave a small chuckle. “When we first got together, I made a playlist for days I was missin’ you. Over the years, it’s just sort of grown and adapted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he stared at the back of Cobb’s head. It took him a moment to collect himself enough to finally speak again, so overwhelmed with love that he was at a loss for words. “Why this song?” He understood why </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> associated it with their relationship, but couldn’t see how Cobb did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb looked over his shoulder, his brows furrowed. “Because you changed my song,” he stated simply. “I had such a rough time before meetin’ you and then you showed up and just-'' he gave a light-hearted scoff, his own eyes tearing up, “you changed my life.” Cobb turned back towards the stew, pressing his lips together hard in an attempt to control his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din looked down only for a second to press play on the song before setting the phone on the counter. The kitchen began to fill with the soothing lyrics of the song as Din took the few steps to Cobb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I used to hear a simple song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was until you came along. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You took my broken melody,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now, I hear a symphony.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steady hands reached around under Cobb’s arms, taking the spoon from his hand. Din laid it across the top of the pot before reaching for the dial to turn down the flame below it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Dance with me,” he whispered as softly as he could in Cobb’s ear, trying not to laugh as Cobb shivered lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of makin’ dinner,” Cobb pointed out, rolling his eyes with a smile. He made to grab the spoon again but stopped as Din took his wrist lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din tugged lightly, effectively pulling Cobb a few steps away from the stove. He turned Cobb around to face him. “Dance with me, Starshine,” he spoke a little louder as the music’s volume inclined. He brought Cobb’s hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Please,” he pleaded against the warmth of Cobb’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’,” was all Cobb could sigh out before being tugged closer. He leaned into the other man’s touch as Din’s hand found its place on Cobb’s waist and his own rested lightly on the back on his neck, fingers playing gently with the ends of his hair. Despite being taller, Cobb always enjoyed this position better than his hand on Din’s waist. It gave him the perfect excuse to appreciate those soft curls his love has. Cobb adjusted their hands to interlock their fingers and brought them close enough for him to place a gentle kiss to Din’s knuckles in return, smiling softly as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They swayed together, neither really leading. Just the two of them and the music bouncing off the walls of the kitchen. The sound surrounded them like a tight, warm hug until they were the only people in the universe. Their heads rested together, bodies as close as they could be. They never wanted to part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the music swelled Din held Cobb’s hand a little tighter. “Thank you,” he whispered, unsure if Cobb could even hear him over the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Cobb replied just as quietly, his voice cracking slightly, so lost in the moment that he could have forgotten how to speak if he let himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din pulled back just enough to look at Cobb. He gave a soft smile as he watched Cobb slowly open his eyes. It reminded him of when he wakes him in the morning, adoring the look of complete and utter love that appears as their eyes lock, Din’s eyes being the first thing he sees after darkness. Din knew he was the same way. It explained them perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For giving me a symphony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It clicked together for Cobb, his eyes brightening. He understood that while Din changed his life, he also changed Din’s. They rewrote each other's songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the song came to a close, they closed the short gap, pressing together in one of the most loving kisses the two had shared in their years together. Sparks flew like they had the very first time. It was perfect. Just the two of them, dancing in their kitchen, and their symphony filling the air around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now, I hear a symphony....</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>